The Uzumaki Line
by Snipa
Summary: What are the Uzumaki? They aren't a family, or a clan. Just a line. Find out what dark secret the line holds. FemNaru. Slight cross reference from "The Dresden Files." Pairings undetermined. Rated T for safety.


Dislcamer: In now way do I own anything.

Hello folks, I'll be continuing the Silver Flash series, but this is a totally different prospective then before. While a FemNaru might not be an original, the plot I'm making might be a bit more unique. I'm just doing this one for fun, and it might not be updated regularly.

Summary: What is the uzumaki? It wasn't a clan, or a family. Just a line, from one female to the next. This family line's kekkei genkai is much different, as in there is only one uzumaki at a time. And this line has a dark, dark secret. One that is locked away, and only ones of certain trusted people even know about. When the mother gives birth she dies, and only a female is born. But that's not all...

A/N: I got the idea reading Jim Butcher's series "The Dresden files." I, in no way, own this. If you know what I'm talking about, DO NOT RUIN IT FOR ANYONE ELSE! I repeat, do not say how it's related to any of the characters in the series. Let them read and find out.

To those of you who know what I'm talking about: I will not use ALL of the abilities of the Line from the series. Only the main trait and the benefits/curse that goes with it, and it will have a time delay on it... and the Naruto character will not be a monotone and emotionless character, so don't worry. It'll be the exact opposite. [input evil laugh here]

Now, as I said before, this is only a test fic, I may or may NOT continue it. It all depends on how much I like this idea.

On to the fic...

–

Prologue

A giant nine-tailed fox had a home near Konohagakure, in a cave. People stayed far from the cave, not wanting to evoke the wrath of the beast.

All except one man.

That one man was now approaching the yokou heavy area. He had on a pure black robe, black hair, and a red spiraling mask. The mask spiraled from one point, and that was the right eye.

The man looked up, and saw the fox was just coming out of the cave.

"**What's a weak little human like you doing here?" **The fox said.

"I've come.." The man paused, and lifted his mask, "To take over the world.

The man's eyes turned red, and a strange design spun inside the eyes. The fox was hypnotized by the eyes until it snapped it's mentality back into place.

"**Nice try human, but I will not so easily be taken." **The fox took a deep inhaled breath. The air turned into pure yokou.

Just as the fox was about to release it's technique, the man whispered one word. "Tsukoyomi."

The world blurred for the fox, and it soon grew dark.

–

"HOKAGE!" A mask ANBU yelled out, as he appeared in the office. "The Kyuubi no kitsune has gone rampant. It's destroying everything in it's path."

The Hokage, a man with already one grave peril on his hands, looked up at the man in horror.

"My lover is about to die, and you tell me the fox has gone rampant. Can it get any worse?"

"Uh, it's heading this way." The ANBU said.

The blond haired man looked even more depressed. He took out a pen, and a piece of paper. "There's only one way to stop her." He said as he wrote something down. Without looking up, he said to the ANBU. "Go get Jiraiya, and Hiruzen."

"Hai!" The anbu disappeared.

Minutes later, both of the aforementioned showed up, and the hokage was still writing something down.

"Is she in labor?" He asked, dreading the answer.

Sarutobi nodded. "Yes, she'll be down soon." He looked down. "I know this is tough situation, but what are you going to do about the fox?"

"I had preparations made in case Madara Uchiha ever tried to control her." The blond said, as he continued to write something down.

"And?" Jiraiya asked.

"I'll die, when all is said and done."

Both men looked at the hokage gravely. "You mean to use the Shiki Fūjin." Sarutobi said grimly.

"Yes, and it has to be done with a new born for demons." The hokage said, not once looking up from his writing.

Both men knew what the hokage meant. He was going to use his only child to seal it in.

They waited in silence for a few minutes, contemplating what to say.

A savage roar was heard from the distance. The hokage looked out the window, then down at the paper before him. He quickly finished whatever he was doing, and rolled it up into a scroll. He sealed it with a blood technique, and gave it to Sarutobi.

"I want you to give this to my daughter when she's 4 years old." The man looked down at the ground. "And, if it isn't too much, have her seen as a hero."

"And what is her name?" Jiraiya asked.

"Naikit. Uzumaki Naikit."

"Not your last name?" Jiraiya clarified.

"Yes. You know how many people would kill her if they knew she was my daughter."

The roar in the distance was getting louder as time passed. The hokage looked up. "Get all jounin and up shinobi on stall tactics. The longer they can stall the fox, the better."

Jiraiya nodded. "What about you?"

"I need to do the final preparations. If I'm going to curse my daughter, then I might as well give her a blessing, too."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to make an altered version of the 8 pronged seal." The hokage said.

"How long?" Jiraiya asked, knowing what he was going to use it for.

The hokage's eyes glinted. "You know me sensei. It shouldn't even take 4 minutes."

Jiraiya nodded, and left.

Sarutobi took one last look at his successor. "I guess I'll take up the hat once more. But before you go. May I be given permission to teach her some things out of the kinjutsu_(Forbidden techniques)_ scroll?"

"Which ones Hiruzen?" the blond looked skeptical.

"Oh, since she will have the use of the fox's power, might as well teach her a few clones or five." He said with a smile.

The blond smiled. "Of course. Please, take care of her." He ran off to the hospital.

"Sure thing, Namikaze Minato." Sarutobi said. He looked out the window, and saw the giant fox just beyond the walls. "Hurry up, though. Our ninja need you soon."

–

Chapter 1: Childhood

How is one driven crazy?

There are several answers to this question, most true, some not.

An ANBU with a neko mask and purple hair certainly thought that adding, 'Taking care of an Uzumaki,' on to the list of things that do make one crazy.

Currently, that ANBU was being ridden horsey style by a little girl on her back.

"Fasta! Fasta!" said the little one and a half year old girl. The girl was dressed in a pink dress, and her hair which was mid back in length was tied into pig tails. She had three whisker like marks on her cheeks.

The little girl, over the year, grew faster then an average baby. She was able to crawl at the age of 3 months, and walk at 5 months. She started talking at the age of 4 and a half months. By the time she hit her first birthday, she could make complete, if cute and a little off, sentences.

_'Trained for 15 years. Became an ANBU at the age of 16. Became a jounin at the age of 18. And for what? To baby-sit. Yea, I spent ALL that time just to baby-sit this little brat.'_ The Neko thought, as she was being ridden. _'I've been in a fucking war, killed hundreds of targets, and completed at least 150 B-ranked plus missions. I'm a freaking tool of war. And I'm being ridden around by this girl.'_ She stopped, and picked the girl off her back. _'Then again,'_ She looked at the girl, looking straight into her beautiful blue eyes. _'She I kinda cute.'_ "Alright, kiddy, time for nap-nap." She said, relieved that it was the time.

The girl pouted. "Ooooh, buh I'm nawt tiwerd." She whimpered. (1)

"Oh? But I can see it in your pretty little eyes. You're body is screaming tired." _'After playing for 10 hours straight.'_ Neko added mentally. Neko carried the blonde craddle style out of the specially designed play room, and walked to the room next door. This room had light pink designs fluffed all over the room. In the middle was a specially design crib, so that the little blonde couldn't sneak out at night, and nobody could sneak in. Assassination attempts aside, there have been 10 tries at her life already. The rooms she live in are made specifically to stop people from going in and out without special permission from Neko and the Hokage. She walked over to the crib, and placed the small blonde to bed. "There now little one. It's time to go to sleep."

The blond girl looked up at Neko. "Neko-chan, can you wead me a stowy?"

Neko went into a mock pose. "Hmm, How about, instead, I sing you a song?"

The girl's eyes lit up. "What's a sog?"

"Song, little one." Neko said. "A song is a precious piece of music that touches ones heart."

"Can I hearwit?" she asked.

"Sure." Neko closed her eyes.

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word.  
Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird._

_And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring._

_And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass._

_And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat._

_And if that billy goat won't pull,  
Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull._

_And if that cart and bull fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town._

When Neko was finished she opened her eyes, and saw that the little one had gone to sleep. She tucked the girl in, and left out the door.

–

The girl, who is now 3 years old, had gotten bored. Neko hadn't come all day, and she wont be for another 3 days. She snuck out. It was silly really how easily she could. All you had to do was apply the blue substance she could make onto a secret panel in her room. The door would open, and she could easily wander around the Oji-san's big tower. Today, she felt like sneaking out, and climbed into the ducts. Her bright yellow dress would get a little dirty, but it was worth the price.

When she jumped out, she snuck around from the back side, and hopped over the wall that surrounded the tower. When she landed, she took a quick look around, and then snuck off into the city. She was amazed by the sights and sounds of the town. The colours were so pretty.

She bumped, by accident, into man who had pretty white robes, and landed on her butt. She quickly got up, and bow. "I'm sorry, mister."

She felt a hand touch her head. "My my, what a well brought up little girl."

She looked up, to see two people. Both of them wore white with brown for backgrounds. They both had brown hair, when she looked up, she saw that they had pretty purple-ish white solid eyes. One was a tall man, while the other was a boy. The boy had a slightly reder face then the man. He looked cute, in her mind.

"What's your name, little girl?"

"Um, Uzumaki Naikit." She responded.

The man's face got whiter. He quickly looked around, to see that people stopped in their tracks and stared at the little girl. Some people were whispering. He quickly brought himself under control. He looked back at the girl who had a puzzled look on her face.

"Well, hello, Naikit. My name is Hyuuga Hizashi." He then motioned to the boy next to him. "And this is my son. Go ahead, and introduce yourself."

The boy nodded at his father, and smiled back at the girl. "Hello, Naikit. My name is Hyuuga Neji. Nice to meet you, as well."

"Nice to meet you, too." She smiled back, completely unaware of the stares she was getting.

The man brought her attention again, with a gesture of his hand. "Why don't you run along back to the tower young one."

She blushed. "Well, um. I'm kind of lost."

Hizashi smiled. "Well then, I was just on my way to the tower after a few errands. Would you like to come along?"

"Sure, Oji-san."

The boy's eyes grew wide.

The man only smiled. "Okay, come along then you two." He turned and started walking off. The two kids hurried to catch up.

"So, Naikit. How old are you?" The boy asked.

The girl smiled. "I'm three years-old." She said holding up three fingers. "How old are you?"

"I'm 5 years old." He said. "What's your favorite color?"

She lost her smile for a second, going into a thinking pose while walking behind the man. "I don't think I have one." She said.

"You don't have one?" Neji asked. "Hmm, you know everyone has favorite colors. We should find you yours!"

"Okay!"

The man just smiled as he escorted them to certain stalls around the town.

"So, how do we find my favorite color?"

"It's easy! Just look around, and find what color you like most." Neji said. "For instance." held up his hand, and a blue glowing substance came out of his fingers. "My favorite color is blue."

She tiled her head. "You have the pretty blue stuff, too?"

The boy laughed. "It's called chakra."

"So, that strange stuff is chakra?" She then smiled. "I learned a new word!" she held her hand up, and the chakra came flowing out of it. "Chakra."

"Wow, you have a lot!" He said.

"Yup!"

"Okay, now concentrate. Look around till you see something that you love the most."

She went into a thinking pose, and looked around.

The group were passing by a shop that had the letters "Dan" and "go" on it. A purple haired girl was eating a sweet smelling substance from it. She then noticed the hair once more. "Ah hah!" She ran into the shop, with both of the Hyuugas walking in after her.

"I like this color the most." She said as she patted the head of the purple haired girl.

Said girl was wearing a brown trench coat with black shorts. Underneath the coat was a fishnet with a brown shirt underneath it. A tick mark appeared on the girl's head. "Brat, what do you think you're doing?"

The blonde looked at the girl. "Showing them my favorite color, silly!"

"Now now, Naikit-chan. It's not friendly to pat someone you don't know on the head." Nizashi said.

The purplette stopped. _'Naikit? Where have I heard that name?'_

The blonde stopped, but kept her hand on the purplette's head. "Sorry, Oji-san."

"Hey, brat. What's your name?" she said standing up and looking the blonde in the eye.

The Blonde smiled. "Uzumaki Naikit! What's yours?"

The purplette just smiled. "Anko. Mitarashi Anko. Special interrogator apprentice."

"Iterra.. Interro... Interragatar?"

Anko sighed. "Interrogator."

"Inter-ragat-or." she said slowly. "Interrogator."

"That's right, brat." she smiled.

"What's a Interrogator and brat?"

Anko face faulted, and the Hyuugas laughed.

"It's going to be one of those days." Anko whimpered. It was only then that she saw the other two members that entered. She saw the White eyes, and quickly looked back at the kid. "I didn't know Hyuugas baby-sat."

Hizashi just chuckled. "Well, she was lost, and I was going to take her back home. A little girl shouldn't be out on the streets alone, you know."

"So, what are they, anyway?" Naikit said in the pause.

"I'm not at the liberty to tell ya, brat." Anko said, "You'll have to learn on your own. Now get lost, I was enjoying a nice meal of Dangos." With that she picked up another stick of a sweet smelling food.

"Okay, see ya later, Anko-chan." Naikit said, and jumped off the table, and ran back over to the Hyuugas. She smiled cheerfully up at them.

"So, do you know the name of that color?" He asked.

"Yeap, it's purple. Just like Neko-chan's pretty hair."

"Speaking off cat's, where is Neko-chan?" The man asked, as they left the shop.

"She said she had to do a mission of some sorts, and I was bored."

_'And she managed to sneak out of a building filled with ANBU. I'm surprised they didn't see her.'_ He thought. "Well, I'll just bring you back, and maybe I can ask the Hokage if I can take you to the park tomorrow."

"Park?" she asked.

The boy chuckled. "You've never been to a park?"

The girl looked down. "I've never been outside the tower before."

"Then don't worry, I'm sure Hokage-sama will let you come to the park tomorrow."

"You sure old wrinkle face will let me?"

Hizashi almost face faulted, but managed to save himself at the last second. _'I take it back, I don't think she's been properly educated on formality.'_

Neji just plain smiled. "I'm sure of it. Though, why do you call him 'old wrinkle face?'"

"Because it's true. He's got wrinkles all over his face!" She said louder.

The group finally walked up to the tower. Hizashi looked to one of the Guards that was hidden. "I think I have something you're missing." Hizashi said to him.

The ANBU came down, and looked at him. "What're you talking about?" fox mask asked.

Hizashi pointed to the little girl.

The girl smiled and waved, "Hello, foxy-kun. Where's wolf-kun?" she asked.

The fox mask chuckled. "I guess she found out how... to..." Fox stopped for a second. "Can you make this stuff?" he held up his hand, and it was glowing blue.

"You mean chakra?" she held up her hand which flared with chakra. "Yes, are you proud of me?"

Fox sighed. "She's only 3, and she found out how to use chakra."

Hizashi stepped forward. "What's wrong with that?"

"The doors on her room were specifically made so that someone with Chakra can get out. Now that she's gotten out. I suppose we have to change the locks to precision only types." He rubbed his hand on the back of his head. "The Hokage wont like this."

"I wont like what, ANBU-san." an old deep voice came from behind the ANBU. Said ANBU stiffened.

"Hokage-sama. Well, you see.... um..."

Hizashi pointed to Naikit. "This little girl bumped into me, while I was doing errands with Neji. She seemed to be lost."

The hokage looked down at the girl. "Naikit. How did you get out?"

The girl went into a mock pose. "Hmmm, I dunno."

Hizashi laughed. "She can channel chakra."

Hiruzen looked up in surprise, and then back at Naikit. "Is this true?"

The little girl held up her hand, and channeled chakra into it. It created a small glow. She just smiled while doing it.

Sarutobi just sighed, and then looked back to Hizashi. "I thank you for bringing her back. If anything happened to her, I'm sure Neko would've blamed herself. Tenzo."

"Hai."

"Bring the girl back up to her room. It's still too early for her to be out."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

As the girl was being lifted up, she pouted and made a sad face at the hokage.

"Hokage, if you please. I would like to bring her to the park tomorrow, as I will have nothing to do, and Neji wanted to play with someone." Hizashi said.

The ANBU stopped, to let the girl hear the answer.

Sarutobi took a puff from his pipe. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt. She'll be under you care while at the park. You can pick her up in the morning."

A loud "YAY!" was heard behind the hokage, and both men laughed.

"Well," Hizashi turned to Neji, "I guess we should be going back. Hiashi needs these items. Oh," he turns back to the Hokage, "Hiashi wanted me to invite you to a party later this evening."

"Tell him I'll be there." The hokage stated.

And Naikit's sight of the outside world vanished behind the doors.

–

It's now October 13. Naikit's fourth birthday. This day would be a big day. Today marked not only the fourth anniversary of the fox's death, but also the day marked by the allegiance between Iwa and Konoha would be born. Thus, becoming a triple alliance between The Sand, The leaves, and The Rocks.

Naikit had a lot of fun playing at the park over the months. A lot of the kids avoided her, but Neji played with her at the park. He said he was lonely before he met her, and they wanted to be friends. Neji promised to be at her party. She was happy, as he would be the first kid to one of her parties. Mostly it was just the friendly ANBUs, the Hokage, and a few jounin. Though one of them was very late to the party last time. He had spiky silver hair.

Naikit was busy with Neko preparing for the party. The guests would be arriving to her hallway of the Hokage's Tower.

Once all the food was in place, a knock was heard on the door.

"I'll get it." The Blonde said.

She ran to the door, and opened it. "Hello, Oji-san 1, and Oji-san 2. Hello, Neji! Welcome to my party, Neko-chan is just finishing up." She grabbed the boy's hand, and they went inside.

The two 'oji-san's just sighed. "So, she's calling you that, too?"

"Indeed, she is." Hizashi replied, and then smirked. "At least I'm Oji-san number 1."

A tick mark appeared on the Hokage's head. "She was looking at me when she said 1."

"Oh? Could've fooled me." Hizashi laughed. "So, Sarutobi-sama. What did you get the little hime?" Over the year, he had given her the nickname of hime.

"Oh, just a letter from her father." he held up the scroll.

The man blanched. "You're not sure it's too early?"

"No, because of who she is, she needs to read this today. Oh, and she wont be able to go to the park tomorrow, or the day after that."

"Why is that?" Hizashi wondered.

"Triple s-class secret. Only Jaraiya and I know the real reason." Sarutobi said.

"Oh, forgive me then, Hokage-sama." Hizashi apologized.

"Oh, don't worry, you didn't know. Besides," he took one last puff of smoke before putting it out, let's enjoy the party." The two men stepped inside.

The party was a blast, as it was the adults watching the two kids compete in several games. Darts, ball sumo-wrestling (Basically, push the giant ball out of a circle on the enemy's side.), and tag-and-seek, which is a much more dangerous version of tag played by kids. Using blunted kunai to 'tag' the enemy. Needless to say, Naikit had more bruises then Neji.

The cake and presents were brought out.

"Make a wish, birthday girl." Sarutobi said.

She closed her eyes, and then blew the four candles out in a single puff. The adults cheered.

Then the presents were given out.

Hizashi got her a pair of Rollerblades, and some safety gear. (Hey, they had electricity, why not Rollerblades?...)

Neko got her a set of blunted kunai.

The 'spiky hair lazy pervert' got her a book of sealing by someone called Arashi... and a plead to call him Kakashi instead of the earlier name.

'Foxy-kun' got her a bamboo training sword. She always wanted to play with his sword.

Neji came up then, and gave her a wrapped present. "Open it." he said. She quickly unwrapped it, and inside were purple colored cloth bracelets and purple bands to keep her hair up.

She kissed the boy on the cheek, and the boy blushed. "Thanks, Neji-kun." she said. The adults all laughed much to the boy's embarrassment.

At that moment, a knock cam on the door. Neko opened it up, and then let the new arrival in.

"I didn't miss the end of the party, did I?" Anko said.

"Anko-chan!" Naikit glomped Anko.

"Wow, you've gotten big, brat. But you're still a squirt." Anko said, and got a puffing angry face looking at her. "Calm down, I gotcha a present as well." she handed a box to her. "Open it up."

She quickly unwrapped the present, while being held by Anko. The present turned out to be several food tickets to the ramen shop. This earned a squeal of delight from Naikit.

Over the year, Hizashi accidently brought Naikit nearby the ramen shop one day. The smell alone intoxicated our blonde, and she asked if they could eat there. Thus began the legend of the blonde girl that could eat 5 bowls in a sitting, much to the chagrin of her caretakers.

"Thank you, Anko-chan." and the girl hugged the teenagers neck.

"Glad ya like it squirt." Anko grinned.

The hokage stepped forward at this moment. "I have a present for you, Naikit-chan." He held up a box in his right hand. "Open it up."

The girl calmed down, and opened it up. "Thanks, Oji-san 1." At which the Hokage did a prideful smirked towards Hizashi. The present was a a pair of goggles.

"Glad you liked it, kit-chan." Sarutobi said.

Time passed, and the two kids played with her new toys, the adults laughed, and had minor conversations.

Soon only the Hokage and the girl were left in the room. "Did you have a fun day, kit-chan?"

"You bet I did, Oji-san." She smirked, but a little sleepily.

"Well, I have one more thing for you, Naikit-chan." The hokage then helled up a scroll. "Open it, and read it.

She did, and the letter had very astounding content.

_Dear Uzumaki Naikit,_

_I'm sorry I wasn't at your fourth birthday party, or wasn't at the ones before, or the ones to come. I wish I could be there for you. I wished to tell you somethings before you undergo your change. You might not understand it all, but you will soon._

_As I'm writing this very letter, the Kyuubi no Kitsune is on a rampage off in the distance. Now, understand, the Kyuubi can't be killed, only sealed away. Well, I just couldn't take anyone to seal the fox into, so I took you. You were born on October Thirteenth, the day of the attack._

_I don't know how the village is treating you, after they learned of the news. I wish that you would be seen as a hero, but I'm just being an optimist. Make me one promise dear. Promise to look out for these people, even after the change._

_I'm sorry. I know you might never forgive me, my daughter, but I had to. That is the way of the Hokage. Just know, that I loved you, and your mother very much, and I wish that I could've been there for you._

_Oh, and one more thing, tonight, tomorrow and the day after that will be very painful, because it will be the day of your change. I'm sorry, and I wish I could be there for you when it happens. Just know that Sarutobi is looking over you._

_I just heard the fox's roar. I have to go now. Take care, and may the fire of the future burn brightly within you._

_If Sarutobi and Jaraiya are there with you, tell them I said "Thanks."_

_With love,_

_Namikaze Minato, The fourth Hokage._

She read it three times over, making sure not to miss anything. "This... this is a letter from my dad?"

"Yes, it is." Sarutobi sighed.

"He said to tell you 'thanks.'" she said.

He smiled, "Yes, I imagine so."

She looked up from the letter. "What's this, 'change' he's talking about."

Sarutobi held up his hand. "I'm sorry, but what he said is true, it will be very painful, but I'll be here and look over you, and make sure you're alright until it ends."

"When will it begin?"

Sarutobi looked up at the sky from the window. "Oh, in three... two... one." and quickly grabbed her as she passed out from sudden shock.

–

Tbc....

This is a take on a new project. As I said before, I'll still be continuing the SF series. This is just a side project. I honestly don't know how this one will end. Any ideas?

One: I know it's typed wrong, that's on purpose. She's what, 1 and a half? She's going to be talking weird due to to several things.


End file.
